Nagareboshi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Tetsu, ¿por qué elegiste pintar estrellas?


**N**_agarebosh__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_La única persona que puede desearle feliz cumpleaños a Aomine soy yo, Aomine (?)_

* * *

Al amanecer las ondas luminosas de un sol veraniego penetran las delgadas fibras de las cortinas de un par de enormes ventanas. Entre el frescor de la mañana y el calor de la luz, una mezcla grata en el ambiente aparece y Kuroko se retuerce en movimientos suaves, perezosos, sobre las sábanas de la cama. Permanece quieto después de un par de giros, recostado de lado, abriendo los ojos pausadamente, exhibiendo el cielo matutino configurado dentro de ellos. Uno, dos pestañeos y sus pupilas reflejan intensamente una silueta. La piel oscura, la figura torneada, el cabello azul oscuro como la profundidad del océano, los músculos relajados y la espalda amplia, esbelta, le susurran que Aomine está al frente, durmiendo. El cambio de hora en el reloj de mesa parece silbar, el movimiento de la ciudad allá afuera murmura acerca de algo que Tetsuya no entiende. Hoy es un día distinto, muy distinto a cualquier otro. Kuroko lo sabe, por ello, quieto, admira en silencio la espalda de Daiki y su apacible respirar.

Parece un enorme gato dormitando. Una pantera encima de la cama. Kuroko cierra los ojos segundos que se sienten eternos. Se voltea boca arriba para toparse con el techo. En este hay un par de figuras dibujadas en un tono más claro que el del concreto. Son 24 exactamente, Kuroko lo sabe, sin siquiera contarlas.

"_Hoy serán 25"_

Tetsuya piensa, respirando hondo, parpadeando largo, tendido. Para enseguida incorporarse. La noche ha pasado dejando en la cabellera de Kuroko los retazos de sus estragos. Es una mañana despejada, las nubes dispersas, regadas a lo largo del firmamento, se pintan de rosas y morados. El atractivo del paisaje regocija a Tetsuya quien sonríe ligeramente.

Intenta salir de la cama, bajando la pierna izquierda con ánimos de alcanzar la alfombra. Pero en el instante en que prueba pararse algo lo detiene. Regresándolo a la cama. Parpadea confundido para probarlo de nuevo pero sin resultado alguno.

Vencido permanece inmóvil hasta que un poderoso y ronco sonido llega a sus oídos.

"Quédate... Tetsu"

Una descarga se desata en todas direcciones, estremeciendo a Kuroko. Quien se gira hacia atrás para encontrar a un Daiki de costado, observándole intensamente y sujetando su muñeca firmemente. Sus ojos chocan, no dicen nada por minutos. Hasta que Tetsuya lo hace.

"Buenos días, Aomine-_kun_"

Daiki mirándole en silencio mueve los dedos entorno a la muñeca de Kuroko. Tanteando la firmeza de la piel, la delgadez de su cuerpo sin apartar los ojos de este.

"Hazlo bien, eso que acabas de hacer"

Tirando hacia él, obligando a que Tetsuya se incline lo suficiente para percibir claramente el vaho de su aliento chocar en su nariz.

"Tetsu"

Llama Daiki y en las pupilas de Kuroko algo brilla.

"Ahora"

Tetsuya ladea tan solo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus labios puedan dirigirse a los contrarios sin problemas. Lográndolo. Acariciando con un beso la boca de Daiki. Humedeciéndolos y endulzándolos. Kuroko se detiene para apartarse milímetros y poder repetir el saludo: "Buenos días, _Ao-_ ¡_ngh_!"

Instante que Aomine aprovecha para introducir la lengua en la cavidad oral de Tetsuya. Sujetándole firme de la muñeca para impedir que se aparte o huya, y enredando su otra mano en los cabellos celestes de este. El intercambio deriva en un salvajismo extrañamente suave, igual a dos felinos jugueteando entre ellos con sus filosos colmillos y poderosas fauces. Derrotando poco a poco al inexpresivo Kuroko. Cuando Daiki se detiene, Tetsuya jadea ronco, sin aliento o energías.

"Ha- ha- ha-"

Respirando agitado, con los pómulos enrojecidos y las orejas coloradas. Tratando de no apartar la vista de esos iris azul marino. Descubriendo que igual que él, las mejillas de Aomine lucen sonrosadas. Tetsuya aguarda al siguiente movimiento, Daiki esconde el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, haciéndole tragar con dificultad.

La punta de la nariz de Daiki delinea la curva de forma tortuosa.

"Aomine-_kun_"

Kuroko pronuncia forzado, queriendo no gemir ni emitir algún sonido que descontrole a la pantera que amorosa le acaricia.

"Arriba"

"¿Huh?, ¿arriba qué, Tetsu?"

El que Daiki hable contra su piel y bese delicadamente la longitud de su cuello no ayuda a su propio temple. Kuroko quiere hacer lo que pretendía al despertar y en ese momento en que Aomine le detuvo.

"Hoy, necesito pintar el techo"

Aomine enarca la ceja izquierda al oírlo. Deteniendo sus gestos, irguiéndose para elevar la vista y toparse con esas figuras puntiagudas trazadas en el techo.

"Oh, eso"

"Por favor no lo hagas sonar como si no fuera importante"

El tono que saliera de Daiki se escucha simple, carente de importancia. Incluso la expresión fue tal que Tetsuya hace notar su molestia de inmediato.

"¿Cuántas veces van con esta?"

Aomine apoya hacia atrás ambas manos en la cama, relajándose y sin dejar de mirar arriba. Liberando la muñeca de Tetsuya. Exponiendo su cuerpo marcado y desnudo. Preocupándole nada el siquiera cubrirse con la sabana.

"Por lo menos Aomine-_kun_ debería recordarlo"

"_Tsk_"

Tetsuya baja de la cama, con solo la parte superior de un pijama que no es suyo. Se acerca a lo que parece un revistero y de este saca una paleta, un bote de pintura y un pincel de cerdas de camello. En ese acto Daiki desvía la mirada hacia Tetsuya, admirando las piernas blancas de este. Deseando repentinamente ascender entre ellas para llegar a lo que el borde del pijama oculta. Kuroko acaba de colocar un poco de pintura en la paleta, regresando a la cama. Subiendo con cierta dificultad y parándose sobre la cama.

Kuroko humedece las cerdas del pincel y prueba el alcanzar el techo que es mucho más alto que él o cualquiera. Busca pararse en las puntas de sus pies pero aún así no logra tocarlo. Un par de saltos, cargar el peso en un solo pie, sujetar el pincel de la punta, y ninguno funciona. Daiki no dice nada, solo observa, el cómo Tetsuya fracasa rotundamente y pese a ello continua intentándolo. Es entretenido verle, más porque el pijama asoma en contadas ocasiones las nalgas de Kuroko.

"Nnn"

Tetsuya aprieta los dientes y no desiste de su objetivo. Un par de intentos más se necesitaron para que Aomine decidiera participar.

Algo sorpresivo ocurre, y Tetsu lo nota cuando su cuerpo parece crecer. De pronto el techo no esta tan lejano y la punta de su pincel puede tocarlo.

"¿Eh?"

Kuroko voltea hacia abajo, hallando esos fieros ojos en el que las olas del mar rompen agresivas contemplarle.

"¿Aomine_-kun_?"

Daiki le tiene cargado, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos firmemente. Manteniendo el equilibrio. Ayudándole.

"Date prisa"

"Aa"

El trazo empieza con un movimiento delicado de muñeca. Kuroko se toma su tiempo necesario para marcar de forma perfecta cada línea de la figura que va fusionándose con el techo. Tetsu luce satisfecho, alegre y a Daiki le resulta sencillo sostenerlo. El aroma intenso se mezcla con el selvático de Aomine y el dulce de Kuroko. Es un aire fresco, potente y al mismo tiempo grato. No falta mucho para que Tetsuya termine y en los últimos retoques Daiki cuestiona:

"Tetsu, ¿por qué elegiste pintar estrellas?"

La pregunta viene justo cuando Tetsuya termina de retocar el quinto pico ante los ojos atentos de Daiki.

"Porque ellas me recuerdan el brillo que tanto adoro en la mirada de Aomine_-kun"_

La sinceridad en la respuesta dada por Kuroko provoca que las olas en las pupilas de Aomine se acoplen, una tormenta de estrellas azulosas, radiantes que explotan en mil pedazos luminosos contra el océano. Daiki afianza su amarre, no espera el ultimo retoque que Kuroko pretendía darle a la figura completa, lo baja para besarle precipitado, tumbándolo en la cama. Aprisionándole entre su cuerpo y el colchón, devorando esos labios que en segundos se vuelven frambuesas. Asfixiándose y robando el viento naciente del interior de Kuroko.

Una pausa y el aliento entremezclado.

"Ha- ha- Tetsu"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Aomine_-kun"_

Un par de miradas encantadoras, el brillo predilecto de Kuroko mostrando su reflejo y los besos de agradecimiento de Daiki dan inicio a una celebración que cada año agranda el firmamento dibujado por Kuroko en aquel espacio en blanco para ambos.

* * *

**終**

* * *

**N/A **Bien chafa pero no puedo fallarle a Daiki, no a él.


End file.
